The Contractor shall continue his program of accreditation of laboratory animal facilities and care based on the principles expressed in the "Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals". This program will include an annual review of all accredited facilities including site visits as determined necessary by the contractor. The AAALAC should inform institutions of deficiencies noted in their animal facilities and care programs.